


Family Breakfast

by Left_Arm_Trash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, F/M, Happy birthday lobster bro!!!!, i wrote this in like two hours, let Saizo rest, sorry if it's shit, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Arm_Trash/pseuds/Left_Arm_Trash
Summary: The Hoshidan royal family plans a little surprise for their favorite lobster king.





	Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this really last minute. I didn't realize it was Ryoma's birthday until my friend had mentioned it when he sent me his fic (thanks Rowan, his fic is [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10788144)) This is low key crappy but that's fine! Enjoy!
> 
> Also My Unit's name was the Japanese one so that's the one I used. I usually refer to Kaden and Selkie in their Japanese names (Nishiki and Kinu), same with Kiragi. But I used the English ones for y'all's sake.

Shiro shoved Asugi with his shoulders as he took he took control of the stove again. The two had been fighting all morning on who would make breakfast. Shiro had the argument of “He’s my dad, fuck-face. I'm gonna make the birthday breakfast.” And Asugi had the argument of “You're going to burn the palace down, asshat.” 

Saizo had been watching his son and nephew from the kitchen table and his patience was wearing thin. He sipped his black coffee with a scowl on his face as Asugi rammed his side against Shiro’s side to get the spear fighter to move away from the sizzling pan of bacon.

“Quit shoving me, stupid. For the last time I'm cooking breakfast.” Asugi huffed and tried to go back to cooking. Everything was a competition between them. Shiro was about to snap back when Saizo interrupted him.

“Stop it! Both of you! You're both banned from the kitchen as of right now so sit your asses back down!” He grumbled irritably and went back to drinking his coffee. Shiro and Asugi both grumbled and sat down at the table.

Sakura laid a gentle hand on Saizo’s arm and offered a sympathetic smile. “You didn't have to be so hard on them. They're just kids after all.” 

The ninja glanced up at his wife before back at his coffee. “Someone had to stop them before they burned the kitchen down. And Asugi is nearly 17. They know better than this.” 

She giggled a little. “Well I guess someone will have to step in to help cook.” 

Hinoka let out a soft grunt from across the table. “I'll do it. I'm the only decent cook in this room.” The redhead stood up and took the reins at the stove. 

Kamui followed her sister to help cook Ryoma’s breakfast. They were all going to eat as a family. 

Speaking of which.

“Hey Kamui, where's Takumi and Kiragi?” Hinoka asked as she mixed the pancake batter. 

“They're still wrapping Ryoma’s birthday gifts. They shouldn't be long.”

Things were mostly quiet from that moment forward. Kana was dozing off in his chair. Kaden was pulled out of his chair to help his wife and Kamui finish breakfast. Takumi and Kiragi came in with Ryoma’s birthday gifts, poorly wrapped if anyone was keeping score. Selkie was the last to come into the kitchen, she had tired eyes and terrible bedhead. 

The peace lasted until they started to set the table and Kagero came into the kitchen, informing everyone that the birthday boy was on his way to the kitchen. They quickly finished setting the table and stood up from their chairs.

* * *

Ryoma slowly made his was into the kitchen with a large yawn. He made his way to the coffee pot when there was a sudden.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!”

Ryoma’s head whips around to see his whole family standing at the kitchen table with a whole breakfast laid out. 

The king blinked a few times before he opens his mouth to speak. “Wha… what is this…?” He was honestly amazed, he's never really celebrated his birthday outside the mini parties he would have with his siblings. 

Kagero smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. “We wanted to do something special for you. Since you've done so much for us.” 

Ryoma couldn't help the big grin that broke out onto his face. He pulled Kagero into a hug and then went to join everyone at the table. “Thank you for this. All of you. You don't understands what this means to me.”

“Nah! Don't sweat it old man! It was nothing. Now sit down so we can eat!” Shiro grinned. 

Asugi whacked his cousin over the head. “Don't be rude, stupid.” 

Ryoma chuckled at his son's words and sat. This was going to be a good day. 

* * *

Later that night, Ryoma and Kagero were getting ready for bed when The King of Hoshido wrapped his arms around his queen’s waist. “So, was the whole breakfast surprise your idea? The whole thing seemed like you and Saizo were behind it.” Ryoma pressed gentle kisses to his wife’s neck.

“Hmm, maybe. But it was really everyone else that made it happen. We all did it because we love and care about you.” Kagero smiled and leaned back into Ryoma’s embraced. “Doesn't matter who came up with the idea.”

Ryoma chuckled and kissed his way up to her ear. “Maybe. But that doesn't mean I can't give you special treatment for the work that you did.”

Kagero laughed and looked over her shoulder to look into Ryoma’s loving brown eyes. “Do you treat all your soldiers this way, King Ryoma?” 

He pressed a gentle kissed to her lips. “Only you, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you guys thought!


End file.
